


Credit

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble in which Onslaught and Brawl discuss Swindle’s latest mistake.</p><p>Set on Cybertron before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credit

“Hey boss!” Brawl lumbered through the hangar door, a crate of shells in each hand. “What happened to Swindle? He’s all mutterin’ and pacin’ and stuff.”

Onslaught sighed. ‘Boss’ was better than nothing, but would it kill his subordinates to call him ‘sir’ once in a while? “He let Vortex borrow one of his credit cards.”

Brawl snickered. He set the boxes down, careful with explosives as he was with nothing else. “Hurhurhur, y’should see the look on his face. Like he just realised he done somethin’ _real_ stupid.”

That, Onslaught thought, was an understatement.

Brawl glanced around. “Uh, where’s Tex?”

“Monacus.”


End file.
